Hideaway
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: A story of a lonely Queen and a trapped Princess. Both in need of a sanctuary. Filled with secrets and betrayal.


_Here is a little explanation as to what is going on in this story._

 _Before Leopold married Regina, he had an affair with the neighbouring Queen Ingrid while Eva was ill. This resulted in Emma. Having already had Snow, not to mention being married, Leopold sends Emma away to Rumplestilskin as the imp wanted the girl so she could marry his son Neal._

 _I know I have made Snow, Emma's sister but I like twisting it and love the whole dynamic of Ingrid being Emma's mother due to the uncanny resemblance. In case you are also wondering, Emma is not aware of any of this. Yet._

 **Chapter 1**

"You're not concentrating dearie.."

Sighing frustrated, the young blonde glares in the imps direction as she lowers her hand to fall at her side. "I am concentrating! It's just..can we not try something else?"

Chuckling darkly, Rumplestilskin holds his hand out as an object appears. "You are fully aware of your other option. It only takes a second!"

Shaking her head profusely, Emma looks away. "I told you before I am not, nor will I ever, take hearts"

"My my, my son will be disappointed"

Snapping back angrily, the blonde faces the imp once again. "Whose fault is that? You made him like you. He's just as dark or more so than you are!"

"I'd bite your tongue dearie.." Stalking towards Emma, Rumple squints his eyes in a serious and threatening manner. "You know I don't take too kindly to those who talk back to me. There is nothing wrong with my son and the sooner you realise the better. You are to be married after all"

Glancing down sadly, Emma inhales sharply. "Yes...I know.." Clearing her throat, the young blonde lifts her head high and takes a deep breath as she raises her hand. "I'll try again.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat upon her stool, staring blankly into her vanity mirror, the young Queen jumps slightly as her chamber door flies open. Sliding around on her seat to face the newcomer, she fakes a smile as her stepdaughter strolls in followed by the Queen's maid who on sight, gives an apologetic look for not stopping the stubborn princess. Holding her hand up to reassure her, Regina rises from her place. "That will be all Kathryn. Thank you" waiting until her maid leaves, the brunette raises an eyebrow towards the princess who is currently pacing around her room. "Snow? What do I owe the pleasure?"

Stopping at the foot of her stepmothers bed, the fellow brunette huffs as she sits down. "My father is to go away on business and won't allow me to join. Apparently I will only get in the way.."

Trying to hide a smile, the Queen turns away to bite her lip. "..oh?.."

"Could you talk to him? Please?" Staring pleadingly towards the regal woman, Snow pouts.

Rolling her eyes at how pathetic the princess sounds, the brunette looks back. "I will try but I cannot promise anything. The king does not like to be told what to do"

"I know..its just-" hearing a knock on the door, the princess stops.

"Come in.." Returning to her seat, the Queen reaches for her hairbrush to tend to her dark locks. Watching through her mirror as the king appears, she lowers her brush. "Your highness.."

Looking warily between the two brunette's, Leopold waves a hand towards his daughter to dismiss the girl. "Your majesty..a word.."

Moving to stand before the king, Regina clasps her hands respectfully in front of her and smiles. "Of course"

"I am to leave the castle for two days on business, I need you to attend to everything here. I have left instructions on what to do and my huntsman will take guard" peering down at the woman, the king smiles. "Will you miss me?"

Swallowing hard, the Queen nods. "Yes, of course I will miss you my king" trying to steer from the topic, she clears her throat. "Speaking of your trip, Snow was wondering if she could attend with you.."

Sighing, Leopold shakes his head. "I have already told her she cannot come. She should not have come to you, nor should you be involving yourself. I make the decisions regarding my daughter not you"

"I know, I just wanted to-"

"Regina.." Silencing her with a threatening tone, the king straightens himself out. "I would like it if you can keep her company. I have made arrangements for her tomorrow but I need her distracted today"

"Oh.." Appearing conflicted, the brunette frowns. "I have lunch today with my mother and I don't think my mother would approve of Snow joining us. She is very particular on her set plans"

"Then cancel"

"But-" watching as the king grows angry, Regina steps back cautiously. "I cannot cancel. You know how my mother gets..."

"And you know how I get..." Stepping forward, the king reaches for her arm and squeezes tightly.

Wincing slightly, the Queen gives in, trying to get her arm back. "I will cancel and look after Snow.."

Dropping his hand, Leopold smiles. "Good. See you in two days.."

Rubbing at her arm, Regina watches as the King leaves and her maid appears, automatically moving towards her Queen for support at her teary expression.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feeling rather drained over her lessons, Emma makes her way through the castle and down the steps leading towards the basement and servant headquarters. Entering the small kitchen, the blonde slumps against the counter as she sits on the nearest stool.

"Long day?"

Lifting her head slightly, the blonde nods with a yawn. "You could say that.."

Chuckling at the young woman's actions, the older woman turns to the stove. "Hungry?"

Sniggering, Emma nods. "When am I not?"

"True.." Dishing up some soup, the grey haired woman passes over the bowl and retrieves a spoon from the draw. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sighing contently as the warm liquid of the soup slips down her throat, the blonde responds. "Not really. It was pretty much the same. Get up, learn magic, have lunch with Neal, learn more magic and then I come here" watching the older woman look sadly at her, Emma sits herself up more. "I can stop coming down here if it's a problem?"

"No of course not dear. I appreciate the company..ever since I lost contact with my granddaughter it's been..rather lonely.."

"Granny? What happened with Ruby?" Setting her spoon down, the blonde rests her head upon her hand as she stares at the cook curiously.

Sliding onto a stool beside the girl, Granny frowns at where to start. "We got split up when I came here. I don't know if you have noticed but Rumplestilskin has hardly any staff..and the reason being is greed. He does not wish to pay out so to him, a cook and one maid is all that is needed to get the job done. Ruby was not a part of that plan and so he sent her to the king.."

Leaning across to take the woman's hand, Emma smiles a little to comfort her. "If you could say anything to Ruby now..what would it be?"

Removing her specs, Granny squeezes the bridge of her nose. "That I miss her and love her? She was all the family I had left since her father, my son died.."

"I'm sure she feels the same way.."

"I just hope that she is okay and is treated well.."

Shifting closer, Emma hugs into the woman and rests her chin against her shoulder. "I'm sure she is just fine"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Retiring to her chamber that evening, feeling rather grateful that the King has gone away, the lonely Queen pushes the double doors open with a draining sigh. Pausing in her step as she is about to enter, the brunette's eyes widen at seeing her mother stood beside the balcony doors. "..mother..what a surprise.."

Glaring across the room, Cora scoffs. "Really Regina? See I would have thought you would be expecting me as you decided against meeting me today for the sake of that insufferable princess.."

Gripping her chamber door handles, the Queen tries to remain tall. "I didn't have a choice..mother you know I must obey the king.."

"Grow some backbone girl! Yes you must abide by his rules but need I remind you that you are also a Queen? Therefore you can make decisions yourself!"

Biting her lip, Regina swallows a lump. "You don't know what he's like...he can be very...forceful..."

Moving across the room to approach her daughter, the older brunette shakes her head disappointed. "Oh dear child, he has nothing on me.."

Bowing her head knowing what is to come, the Queen steps inside her chamber and closes the doors behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slipping out through the castle gates after checking on Rumple's and Neal's whereabouts, Emma pulls her cloak on and lifts the hood up as she ties the collar together. Despite, technically, not being a prisoner, the blonde knows that if the imp were to find her missing from the grounds at this late hour, he would become angry. Needing to escape for a little while and appreciate the peace of the forest, the young woman retrieves her horse from the stables and rides off through the trees towards her desired destination. Slowing down along a stream, Emma tugs gently on her reins and guides her horse through a gap in a willow tree. Smiling at what is up ahead, she draws to a halt and jumps down, securing her horse to the nearest tree. Strolling up to an abandoned cottage, the blonde checks her surroundings warily then yanks on the door handle to prise it open.

Stepping inside and shutting the door hastily behind her, Emma immediately starts a fire to warm the place up before undoing her cloak and hanging it on the nearby stand. Making her way into the next room, she drops down onto the bed and smiles to herself as she stares up at the ceiling. Hearing a creak in the floorboards outside, the blonde pushes herself up and hesitantly walks out the room, stopping as she watches a hooded person close the front door and turn to face her.

"You came..."

Dropping her hood to reveal brunette locks, the Queen gives a small smile. "I needed to get out..."

Watching for a moment in silence, Emma takes a deep breath then marches up to the regal woman and takes hold of her face with both hands before kissing her deeply.


End file.
